1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electric kettle with a heater plate and a connecting module for kettles of this kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric kettles with a heater plate, like that described in document FR-A-93 09 467, which have a tank for the liquid to be heated, usually water, and electrical heating means disposed under the bottom of the tank to heat the latter and to boil the liquid are known in themselves.
Such kettles also include an on-off type manual control to control the operation of the heating means and regulator means adapted to modify, and in particular to interrupt, the operation of the electrical heating means according to the temperature of the bottom of the tank or of the steam, for example. Connection members are connected to an electrical power supply either by an electrical cord connected to the connecting members, usually removably, or by means of an electrical power supply base on which the "cordless" kettle is placed while heating the liquid, the connection members terminating under the base of the kettle where they come into contact with connection members inside the power supply base.
In conventional kettles the many separate regulation and connection components are electrically connected by a plurality of electrical connecting wires under the heater plate of the tank and in the handle of the kettle.
The assembly of such kettles is therefore difficult and time-consuming because many intermediate connecting members are used.
Passing electrical connecting wires between the various parts of the kettle requires additional means for sealing and electrically insulating the various parts of the kettle.
The aim of the present invention is to simplify the connection of the regulation and connection components of a kettle with a heater plate and thereby to obtain a lower cost construction of "cordless" kettles with a power supply base or kettles with a removable power supply cord.